Talk:Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting
The DVD So what do we know so far about the upcoming DVD version of the special? Will they be adding anything about the next twenty years after the ones discussed in this special? Will there be any bonus clips? Any info? Garrettk41 19:13, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Can You Tell Me How To Get To Sesame Street? It's indicated that Kermit asks this question three times as a news reporter during this special. Does the bit with Bill Cosby at the beginning count as one of those three times? I've seen only a small portion of this episode, and I was just wondering.Garrettk41 01:46, 28 March 2008 (UTC) The Jim Henson Hour Ever since 1999, I have read that this special was originally meant to be aired as part of The Jim Henson Hour. However, I don't think I've ever seen any official sources stating this. Is there a source regarding the fact that it was originally going to air as part of The Jim Henson Hour? --Minor muppetz 14:57, 12 December 2006 (UTC) :Danny might know. He mentioned the information back in June 2003 on ToughPigs.com. —Scott (talk) 15:57, 13 April 2007 (UTC) ::Here's what I dug up from the New York Times, April 7, 1989, a review by John J. O'Connor: ::I'm not sure if that sheds a whole lot of light, but with that and the fact that it aired in the exact same time slot as The Jim Henson Hour a week earlier, it does seem quite likely. A direct statement about whether the special was intended as part of the series, though, or just aired to co-incide, as an indirect lead-in, would be most helpful, if it can be found. If nothing can be turned up, I'd recommend modifying tha page, noting the time slot, the fact that the special was produced by Jim Henson Productions and not CTW (further potential evidence that it might have been produced as Jim Henson Hour material), and O'Connor's text. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:04, 13 April 2007 (UTC) :::The closing credits font AND the closing logo are the same as on JHH. That's proof enough for me. --MuppetVJ 17:00, 13 April 2007 (UTC) Songs from Special So Ray and Placido's guest appearances were only in this special, were they? They were never used on the show itself? -- user:zanimum :Yes and no ... I know "Look Through the Window" wasn't ... maybe "Bein' Green" was.--MuppetVJ 05:58, 11 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::I don't think they were used on the show, though Ray Charles' performance of Bein' Green is included on an album, and Sesame Street Unpaved features a behind-the-scenes photo from "Look Through the Window". --Minor muppetz 14:57, 12 December 2006 (UTC) Grundgetta I saw Grundgetta at the very beginning of the special so should she be included in that "Background Muppets" section or not? -- T.J. (talk) 17:17, 29 May 2009 9UTC) :No one's stopping you. - Oscarfan 18:46, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :: Yes, but how should we spell it? :) Max riverbottom